fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Sesame Street Pants
SpongeBob Sesame Street Pants is a two part SpongeBob SquarePants special released for the Xbox Syndicate Theater Video library, serving as a crossover with the popular educational series Sesame Street. Overview The special is broken up into two hour-long episodes. The first episode Street Pants will feature SpongeBob, Patrick and Plankton visiting Sesame Street; the second episode Bikini Monsters will feature Elmo and Cookie Monster visiting Bikini Bottom. Plot Street Pants The episode begjns with SpongeBob and Patrick returning from their adventure in the Doodle Dimension. Sandy Cheeks is confused as to how they got back, but before she could do anything else, the man from Texas put his hand through her inter-dimensional portal (built out of her excercise wheel) and demands Sandy to return his nuts. Sandy then vows to dismantle the inter-dimensional portal, believing that the constant travel between dimensions would put the fabric of reality at stake. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is working at the Krusty Krab, though on this particular day he has sucessfully managed to make his 1,000,000,000,000th consecutive Krabby Patty, and everyone in the restaurant celebrates (except, of course, for Squidward). However, the party is cut short when Mr. Krabs takes the Krabby Patty and seals it in a jar. SpongeBob is confused, and he soon learns that Mr. Krabs is actually Plankton. Plankton explains that he has used simulation technology to disguise the Chum Bucket so that it looks like the Krusty Krab and the Krusty Krab so that it looks like the Chum Bucket, tricking its customers and luring them in his latest scheme. SpongeBob does not believe this at first, but soon realizes that Squidward is a hologram, and soon becomes furious with Plankton. However, SpongeBob learns that his spatula is somehow alive and challenges Plankton to a game of chess. Plankton loses and the spatula turns into Mr. Krabs (the real Mr Krabs) and takes the Krabby Patty away from Plankton. He also turns off Plankton's simulator technology so that the Krusty Krab turns back into the Chum Bucket and vise versa. All the customers head to the real Krusty Krab, but Mr. Krabs stays and explains to Plankton that he (Mr. Krabs) has finally had it with his (Plankton's) ridiculous schemes to steal either a Krabby Patty or the Krabby Patty formula. Plankton tries to reply but Mr Krabs begins to erupt into a mix of anger and grief as he explains that he (Plankton) isn't aware that his evil plans have, and always will, have negative consequences on others and that he doesn't seem to care about getting a life. Feeling horrible for wasting his life on a simple recipe, Plankton is inspired to dispose of the Krabby Patty formula so that he can finally "get a life". He sneaks into the Krusty Krab after hours and steals the formula, and tries to find a place in Bikini Bottom where Mr. Krabs will NEVER find it. However, this is easier said than done, as Plankton seems to have some difficulty in finding the right spot. Fortunately, he overhears Sandy talking about her dimensional portal, and he offers to help her. Sandy agrees, not realizing that Plankton has yet another evil scheme up his sleeve (though he claims it's evil "for good"). Inside her treedome, Plankton reactivates the inter-dimensional portal, despite Sandy specifically telling him not to. Bikini Monsters TBA Trivia * In terms of continuity, this special takes place after the events of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Doodle Dimension" and after The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. ** Stock footage from the final minute of "Doodle Dimension" is used in the beginning of the first half of the special; this also marks Doodle Sandy's second appearance in the series. * The integration of animated characters in a live-action world (and, in part 2, live action characters in an animated world) is done the exact same way as SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout.